Miracle Group
by softball007
Summary: There was another group along with Group A and Group B. They were not as important to WICKED and did not look as promising. WICKED decided they would be the "miracle" group because it would be a miracle if they could contend with Group A and B. So, Group C was born... and did they have a lot to prove. SUBMIT YOUR OWN OC STORY! SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. OC submission form

AN: Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction and I was inspired by Wafflelover06's story, The Beginning of the End (everyone should read it!), and so I'm going to write a submit-your-own-OC story! I am looking for about 12 characters total and 4 will be main characters. I will choose the best ones that fit what I have in mind for the story! Please make your characters original. Here is a template you can use for your OC:

GENERAL-

Historical Person:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Nationality:

Job:

APPEARANCE-

Hair color:

Hair length:

Eye color:

Height:

Body characteristics:

Facial features:

Scars/Injuries (if any and how they got it):

PERSONALITY-

Attitude/personality traits:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Disabilities:

Family:

Other info:


	2. AN

AN: Okay! Thank y'all for submitting your characters! I have stretched it to include a little more than 12 so I can have more characters to fit the idea and OC submissions are now closed until further notice! I appreciate all the support and I'm really sorry but the first chapter will more than likely be posted later in the week… maybe Friday or Saturday? I'm really sorry I'm just super busy with AP homework and I've got to keep up my grades since I'm number 1 in my class!

Also, I might change a couple ages and jobs to better fit the stories for the OCs so if I do and you don't like it I'm sorry 'bout ya!

Also, I have 2 Max OCs and a Ben (like in TMR) so I may change their names if that's okay? I'll let y'all know when the first chapter is up!

Thanks a lot for the submissions and support!


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

She woke with a startle as she began to ascend at incredible speed. She began to feel around and started to panic when she realized she was in a cage of some sort. She started to think, _Am I an animal? No. Am I a criminal? Maybe… I don't remember… wait. Who am I? Where am I? Who put me in here? _Panic rose and she started to hyperventilate as she realized she couldn't remember anything. The cage continued to accelerate up and she didn't think it was going to stop. _Where am I going? Oh my, am I about to die?_ Those were her thoughts before the cage illuminated in demonic red lights and an ear splitting alarm started screaming. She quickly put her hands over her ears to stop the headache, but it was no use. She scooted over into the corner of the cage and put her head on her knees and looked at her eerie surroundings. She saw crates and materials covered with some sort of logo. She got closer to the crate to read the word "WICKED." Well that sounded cheerful. She started to feel the metal cage coming to a halt really fast. She braced herself for impact and she flew up in the air and landed hard on her elbow. To put it more precisely, her funny bone. Her arm started to tingle and she cried out in pain as it throbbed. Suddenly, the doors over her head opened. She covered her eyes as bright, blinding sunlight streamed into the cage. She quickly adjusted to the light and someone jumped into the cage with a thud. She glanced up to see a girl around 16 years old. She had shoulder length blonde hair and very striking blue eyes. She had some freckles dotting her nose and cheek bones and full lips. The girl was pretty and she started to get jealous until she realized she didn't even know what she looked like. For all she knew, she could be prettier than this girl. The girl carefully made her way over and crouched down in front of her.

"Hullo, Newbie. Name's Liz. Do you remember yours?" The girl asked. She noticed she had a weird accent… and it sounded British? She also noticed the girl had metal on her teeth. She was confused. What were those again? Oh yeah, braces! Frankly, she didn't know how she knew what braces were, but she couldn't manage to remember her own name… wait a minute. Frankly… Frankie! Her name was Frankie! She smiled and replied to the British girl with the kind eyes.

"My name is Frank." _How did I come up with that? It rolled off of my tongue so easily. I guess that was my nickname. _She thought.

"Marvelous! Do you want to come out of the Cage now and meet the others? I promise, we don't bite!" Liz said as she held out her hand. Then Frank saw that she was missing her pinky finger. Frank hesitantly took her hand and Liz helped her off the ground. Liz saw she looked at her pinky and smiled sadly. "Don't worry about my pinky. It's always been that way. I really don't remember how it happened."

Frank nodded and was hoisted up out of the box to see a wide open grassy field. It almost looked peaceful if it wasn't for the massive gray ivy colored walls looming over them. She looked around to see 14 people standing in a semi circle in front of her. Boys and girls of all different ages stood eager to see the new Newbie. It was then that another girl walked up to her. She held her head high and shoulder's back. Frank could tell that she must be in charge. She wondered why it wouldn't be a boy. It definitely would make more sense. But Frank had this gut feeling that she didn't really care about authority. She could lead her own life and make her own decisions. Frank adjusted her posture to look more intimidating, hoping it would knock the girl down a couple pegs. She had short brown hair with a blonde streak in it. It was definitely interesting. It was more styled like a boy's haircut. She had friendly green eyes and she was tall and muscular, and looked to be one of the oldest there. Frank took a guess that she was around 17 or 18. She had a few scars and this sly grin on her face as she approached Frank. She definitely wasn't going to be easy to intimidate.

"Hey, Newbie. Nice to see you finally showed up to the party, but that's not your fault since the Cage came late today. Before you go off your rocker with a million questions, I'm Dani. I'm the leader of this rag-tag bunch and you are our third Newbie. All your questions will be answered in time. Liz here," Frank looked to her left to see the blonde girl who pulled her out of the box, "is my second-in-command. The rest of these knuckleheads are your new family. They might be annoying, but you'll learn to love 'em." Frank turned to look at the crowd and saw a bunch of smiling faces. She smiled back before turning to Dani once again.

"Welcome to the Haven."

**AN: Okay here is the first chapter! I'm already a day ahead of schedule! So that's how it begins. If you're OC was not in the first chapter they will definitely be in later chapters. Also, instead of it being the Glade it is the Haven (if you didn't catch that!).**

**I also need 2 more OC submissions. I need a slicer (who is preferably a boy) and a cook (who can be either gender)! Those are the only restrictions so I will pick the best ones!**

**Wafflelover06: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Frank being the Newbie!**

**Newtie: Liz is the second-in-command, just like Newt! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**AsgardianGrizzly: Dani is the leader and I hope I portrayed her right!**

**Nerdicarp: I'm letting you know that I am going to change Ben's name to Benji if that is okay with you? If not, just reply and let me know. It's just because Ben is a character in TMR.**


	4. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

"Welcome to the Haven."

Frank thought to herself, _if Haven means safe place… what are we safe from? Who put us here?_ Frank voiced her thoughts.

Dani looked at her sternly then turned to the crowd of her new family. "Alright you slackers, get back to your jobs! Everyone can meet the Newbie at the party later tonight!"

Everyone quickly dispersed to not upset their glorious leader. _Wow, she must have earned a lot of respect… too bad she hasn't earned mine yet._ Frank mentally thought as she scoffed. Dani, fortunately didn't hear her and grabbed Liz's arm before she could walk off.

Frank overheard their quiet conversation. "Liz, I need you to tell the Farmers and Doctors that Frank is going to be with them tomorrow. And tell Belle she's with her first." Liz nodded and jogged off toward a wooden structure that was roughly built with only 3 walls and a makeshift roof. She could see there were some hammocks inside.

She turned her attention back to Dani as she started talking again. "Okay Newb, let's start with the grand old tour and then I'll answer your stupid questions. Deal?" She held out her hand. Frank took it with a role of her eyes and replied, "Fine."

"Cool. So let's start where we are. What you just came out of is the Cage. Might as well start from the beginning. So, a group of 12 of us showed up here sprawled out around the cage. We all woke up with no memory except for our names. After the initial confusion and chaos, we decided that it would be best if we worked together to form a community. I was elected the leader because I was the only one who could find some order, and I nominated Liz as my second-in-command because she is a little nicer than I am when dealing with people's feelings. So, apart from that, you are the third Newbie. A new Newb arrives every month and supplies every week. Comes out of the Cage sent by the Creators. Don't know how or why, but it never fails. The Haven is split into four parts. The House, Farm, Barn, and Forest. The House is where everyone sleeps. There are now 15 of us, including you now, so it gets stuffy in there sometimes. So, some of those boogers sleep outside. And before you ask, no, it never rains and it never changes temperature."

_The House sure did look cozy… not. I guess I'll just sleep outside._ Frank thought.

"Over there is the Farm. That's where we obviously grow our food. Water comes out of the irrigation pipes. Always has. I don't know how, but we have electricity. And over there in that corner," Dani pointed to a couple of pens with some cows and chicken and pigs, "is the Barn. I know, there isn't a barn, but that's just because we've been here for 3 months and we haven't had time to build it yet. You'll notice we're still getting up and running and planning things. Anyway, the Barn is going to be where we raise the livestock to butcher them. And lastly, in the far edge is the Forest. Just where people hang out. Okay, I know you've been looking at the Entrance, but don't get any ideas of running like a flat out idiot."

_Crap, she caught me._ Frank mentally scolded herself for being so easy to read. She really did not like this leader more and more by the second.

"Out there is the Maze. We just started to send people in and explore for and exit, but we haven't found it yet and you don't want to get lost out there at dusk. Because in," Dani checked her watch, "ten minutes the Entrance is going to close and you don't want to be stuck out there."

"Why?" Frank blurted out.

"The fourth day we were here I wanted to explore the Entrance. It opens every morning at 7am and closes every evening at 7pm, so I just wanted to check it out. See where it lead, you know. Just being curious. So I jogged past a couple of turns and I saw this hideous Beast. It charged at me and I ran my butt back here so it didn't slice me to pieces with its claws and knives. It got me though and sliced me up pretty good," she motioned to her scars on her neck and wrists that Frank saw earlier, "It pinned me to the wall and tried to choke the crap out of me. Thankfully, Maddie came and saved my butt. The Beast saw her and turned around back into the Maze. We made it back and Belle fixed me up. From now on, no one is allowed into the Maze unless you are one of the Runners. And that's why this place is the Haven. Because it keeps us safe from the Beasts of the Maze."

Frank looked at her in shock and admiration. Dani was able to survive something like that and still have the courage to wear her scars proud. Frank thought that maybe she underestimated her. She now understood why everyone looked up to her.

Frank tried to speak up but Dani cut her off, "Alright, let me finish before you ask questions. I'm pretty sure I'll answer them all before-hand though." Dani shot Frank a smug look.

"Alright. So, we have three rules that we have formed a consensus on. 1) Do your job. Don't slack off. We have to keep this community running if we want to survive and we can't afford free-loaders. 2) Don't harm anybody in your family. Whether physically, or mentally. We all have to work together if we ever want to get out of this freaking place. And lastly, 3) never go out in the Maze. Unless, you're a runner, like I said before. You got me?"

Frank nodded but knew she couldn't keep a promise.

"Cool. So we have seven jobs so far. We have Chefs, Butchers, Builders, Farmers, Doctors, Recorders, and Runners. Chefs cook our food and the Keeper is Laurel. The Butchers slice our meat and tend to the livestock and the Keeper is Nat. The Builders build obviously, and the Keeper is Max. The Farmers grow our food and the Keeper is Lacey. The Doctors patch us up and the Keeper is Belle. The Recorders keep records on who lives in the Haven, how many people we have, and stuff like that. The Keeper is Link. And lastly, the Runners look for a way out. The Keeper is Maddie because she saved my life from the Beast. You will try out for every job except Runners. You have to earn a job like that over time, prove yourself. You will start with the Doctors tomorrow morning and the Farmers after lunch."

Just then a loud screeching noise made Frank turn her head to see the Entrance closing. Dani noticed her shock and shook her head. "Don't beat yourself up trying to figure it out. It just happens. Just accept it."

"So, Newb, any questions?" Dani asked.

Frank rolled her eyes at the nickname but shook her head; she pretty much knew what they did now, so no need to ask a question if Dani was just going to reply with 'I don't freaking know!' Frank decided that if she wanted to know all the answers, she was going to have to find these Creators.

Dani gave a curt nod and then a beaming smile. "Alright. Let's get to that party then! You are the guest of honor!"

**AN: Alright, I just had to write this chapter and post it today! Sorry it's really slow building but I feel I need to explain the characters in depth. Frank will soon meet a couple more people at the party, but for now at least y'all know who the Keepers are! Thank you for all the kind updates! I know I'm not a fantastic writer but y'all literally made my day with the sweet reviews. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and if you gave me a suggestion I tried to follow it! And the two OC's that are now added is Nat as the Keeper of the Butchers and Laurel as the Keeper of the Chefs! Thanks again for everyone's submissions and support!**


	5. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Frank walked alongside Dani as they made their way to the center of the Haven for the much anticipated party. Frank saw a giant bonfire and everyone was laughing and joking around. It almost looked like nobody was bothered by being trapped in a Maze with no memory.

"The guest of honor has arrived!" Dani shouted while making a trumpet introduction noise.

Everyone gave a mighty cheer and lifted their glasses to Frank. Frank smiled in return. She was really starting to feel welcome.

"Well, let's meet everyone!" Dani exclaimed and led her over to a clique of people laughing loudly.

"Alright you idiots, meet Frank, the Newb. Frank, meet the Builders, Farmers, and our one and only Recorder."

Frank saw a really tall boy with a lot of muscle who looked around 16. He had shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was quite handsome and she might say she would have a crush on him if it wasn't for the girl hanging on his arm.

"Hey, Newbie! I'm Max, Keeper of the Builders. I can't wait until your tryout! Janey and I really need some help if we want to get the Barn up in the next couple of weeks!" He said as he gestured to the girl across the circle.

"Hi, I'm Janey." She said as she shook Frank's hand. Janey was very athletic looking and had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her eyes, though, had this disconnected look. Like she didn't really want to be at the party.

"Nice to meet you." Frank replied. She then turned to see the Farmers.

The girl on Max's arm spoke up.

"Hello, Newbie. I'm Lacey, I'm the Keeper of the Farmers. And from what I've heard, you will be with us after lunch break. Correct?"

"Yes. That's what Dani told me." Frank replied to the weird looking girl, but it suited her. She was actually very beautiful in a unique way. She had white hair that flowed elegantly down her back, and she also had one blue eye and one green eye. She was very thin and looked sickly because she was so weak looking. Frank then zoned in on her wrist to see _Survivor_ tattooed there.

Lacey noticed the stare and smiled sweetly. "Oh, you looking at this thing? It's always been there since I woke up here. I don't remember why I got it, but it tells me that I have to keep fighting. Survive."

Frank nodded. She liked this girl. It seemed that she might be physically weak, but she was strong mentally.

Frank then turned to another girl who spoke up giddily saying her name was Cat. She looked so young and Frank only felt hatred towards these so called Creators for sending a child into this wretched place. She smiled at the small girl with red hair and big grey eyes.

"Hi there Cat! I'm Frank." Frank replied to the cute girl with the big smile.

Frank then saw another girl standing with a hand on Cat's shoulder.

She was a short Japanese girl who had long black hair and green eyes. She even had a blonde streak in it that was a little weird. She also had a strange tattoo on her shoulder of birds. Frank couldn't see it very well since it was covered a little by her tank top.

"I'm Rita." The girl replied shyly.

Lastly, the other boy must be the Recorder. He stood up and took Frank's hand. He had black hair and green eyes and looked very well-built.

"I'm Link. How you liking it so far Newb?"

"It's a bit overwhelming I guess. But it seems that's what it's like for everyone, so nothing much I can do about that." Frank said with a shrug.

Frank moved on to another group of people. _I guess Dani left_. Frank thought. She approached the group of four and introduced herself, like Dani said to.

"Um… hi. I'm Frank, the Newbie, as everyone else seems to call me that." Frank said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh hey! Nice to finally meet you. I'm Keeper of the Chefs, Laurel." The Spanish girl with brown hair and hazel eyes spoke up first. She seemed very cheery and not bothered by being locked in the Haven.

"I'm looking forward to trying your food!" Frank replied. "I heard it's like tasting a slice of Heaven."

"Well you would be correct. I try really hard to please everyone, you know. If I can't be as brave as a Runner, I might as well bring people joy. And what better way than to do that through food!" Laurel replied happily.

"Hi, I'm Nat." Said a tall, lanky Indian boy who interrupted Frank. He had black hair that went over his ears some and brown eyes. He even had a scar on his face that looked like a hoof.

"How'd you get that?" Frank said almost rudely.

"Well, I'm the Keeper of the Slicers. And one of the cows, I guess, didn't feel like getting sliced up so it decided to take it out on my face." He replied with a shrug. "Wasn't too bad. Belle fixed me up pretty good. I just had a concussion for a couple of days."

"Oh." Frank said trying to stifle her laughter. She just thought his pain was funny.

Frank then saw an intimidating girl who she has heard about a few times for patching up the injured, like Dani and Nat.

"You must be Belle." Frank said.

"You would be right." Replied the beautiful girl with the long bronze blonde hair and sea green eyes. Belle was tall and thin and had quite a few freckles dotting her nose. When she stood to shake Frank's hand, Frank noticed she favored one foot over the other. _Maybe she has a limp_. Frank thought.

Lastly, Frank saw a younger boy. He wasn't as young as Cat, but maybe only a couple of years older. He was tall for his age and he had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"And who are you?" Frank asked the shy boy.

"Louie." They boy said meekly.

Suddenly, Dani found Frank and ended the introductions short. "Alright, see you tomorrow guys. Belle, Frank is starting with you tomorrow morning, incase Liz didn't tell you."

"She did. See you tomorrow Frank." Belle replied.

Dani started leading Frank away from the group of Haveners. _What the heck? Why did I make up that word? _Frank thought. "Alright, now that you met mostly everyone, I wanted to show you the mighty Runners. Who everyone wants to be when they grow up." Dani said with a chuckle as she pointed to two people sitting down next to the fire.

Dani led Frank over to the 'cool clique.' "Alright you guys. This is Frank. Frank this is Maddie, Keeper of the Runners, and her accomplice, Benji." Both of them waved and smiled. Maddie was tall and athletic with choppy platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. She gave Frank a rude look that screamed, _Go away. I don't talk to Newbies._ Frank decided she had had enough of the judging girl and looked toward Benji. He was very handsome with short brown hair and sparkling, silver eyes.

"Hey, Newbie. Since Maddie over here is being a little jerk, I guess I'll introduce us." He said and gave Maddie a pointed look that said _behave_. "So as you know, we're the Runners. We're still looking for a way out but that dang Maze changes every night."

"No way." Frank replied dumbfounded that stone walls could shift.

"Yep, it's weird. I don't understand it either." Benji replied.

Maddie still hasn't said a word.

Benji seemed nice to Frank. Definitely better than Maddie, with her 'too good for you' attitude.

"Okay! Now that introductions are over with, I'm going to party hard and you can do whatever the heck you want, have fun!" Dani said.

Frank gave a scoff as Dani walked off and took a seat next to the now smiling Maddie. Frank saw the way Dani looked at Maddie. It was like she had a crush on her. Frank thought for a bit and realized she did. Maddie did save Dani's life and Dani did look like a lesbian, with the short hair and attitude, after all.

Suddenly, Liz walked over to Frank. Frank jumped and in self-defense, almost punched the blonde brace face in the mouth. That could have been nasty. Thankfully, Liz was quick enough to dodge the blow.

"Woah there Newbie! It's just me. There's no need to knock me bloody out!"

"Sorry. You scared the crap out of me!" Frank replied coldly.

"Alright, take it easy spitfire. I can tell you're not a socializer. And I can tell you're not enjoying yourself. I can just tell, I tend to be quite good at reading people's emotions. So I was wondering if you wanted me to answer any questions you have. I know you must have a bloody ton!" Liz chuckled.

Frank thought Liz was nice. So she was going to at least be pleasant.

"I'm pretty much caught up with everyone else. But I have one though, is Dani, you know…"

Liz cut her off with a hearty laugh. "Oh my gosh! That's you're only bloody question?!" Liz continued to laugh until she realized Frank was completely serious since she crossed her arms over her chest and shot the British girl a hard look.

"Oh. Okay. No need to get defensive. To answer your question, yes, Dani is a lesbian. And everyone knows she likes Maddie. But I'm pretty sure Maddie is straight. So you have a chance with Dani if you want!"

Liz started laughing again and Frank blushed beet red.

"I'm straight! I like boys!" Frank immediately replied as she raised her voice.

"No doubt! I'm just messing with you, Newbie!" Liz continues laughing and snorts. This just causes her to laugh more at herself.

"HAHA." Frank said maliciously. "You're right, though. I'm not keen on this whole party thing. Can you show me where I can sleep?" Frank asked in a demanding tone.

"Chill, Frankie. Sure thing. Right this way."

Liz led her to the House and pulled out a sleeping bag and a pillow.

"Pick a spot anywhere you're little heart desires. If I may add my two cents, sleeping outside is really peaceful. That's where I sleep. It's less crowded, less stuffy, and there is less snoring. And the stars are beautiful to look at, makes for better dreams." Liz said looking off into space with a sigh.

Frank was a little perturbed with Liz zoning out. It seemed Frank was really cranky when she was tired.

Liz snapped back into reality.

"This should bloody do it, Newb. I'll wake you up tomorrow morning for your Keeper training. Starting off with Belle and the Doctors. She's the one you met tonight."

Frank nodded and set her sleeping bag down by the Farm. She then sent Liz an appreciative smile for the help and Liz returned it with her signature brace face grin.

"Sweet dreams, Frank. I'll see you bloody bright and early."

**AN: Thank you again for all the kind reviews and support! I love you all! I know this chapter is really slow because it was describing all the characters… but should I continue with Keeper training or do a time skip to when Frank gets her job? I know this is super long so I hope it makes up for me not posting in a week!**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: I just fixed the formatting on my computer so it would be easier to read!**

Frank soon fell asleep and began dreaming...

_Frank saw her younger self seated in a classroom doing her school work. Her tongue was sticking out as she concentrated on her assignment._

_She noticed the teacher was wearing a lab coat with the word WICKED embroidered on the breast pocket. Suddenly the door opened and younger Frank looked up from her work._

_"Miss Frank, Chancellor Page would like to see you in her office." a dark haired man said dressed in security officer clothes._

_Frank looked at her younger self. She was probably around 8 years old._

_Younger Frank walked into the office and saw a nice looking older woman and 3 more kids her age._

_"Miss Anne Frank, meet Miss Elizabeth Ross, Mister Isaac Newton, and Miss Danielle Bernoulli."_

_Frank saw the younger Liz without braces and she looked happy, holding the hand of a handsome blonde boy who looked about a year or two older than her. And he spoke with a heavy British accent._

_"Hullo, I'm Newt. And this is my sister, Lizzy." The boy said as he smiled at Frank and extended his hand._

_Then younger Dani spoke up. "I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani."_

_Chancellor Page then started speaking again. "Miss Frank, these will be your partners minus Mister Newton. Mister Newton will be placed in a separate group of boys. I'm sorry Miss Ross, but you might want to say goodbye to your brother now because you might not see him again in a long time."_

_Frank saw the younger Liz sobbing into her brother's chest as he hugged her like a lifeline and his tears soaked her hair. Frank felt bad for her friend and how she was losing her brother._

_"I promise Lizzy, I'll find you one day. I'll come back and protect you. I promise, I promise, I promise." Newt whispered into Liz's hair, trying to comfort his little sister._

_Frank felt so saddened watching the scene that she wanted to kill WICKED for separating siblings like that._

_She then saw Newt being forcefully pulled away from Liz by the guards and both siblings screaming at the top of their lungs for each other, just wanting to be together._

_Frank saw Newt struggling against his restrainers, tearing up and yelling for Liz to be strong._

_Frank saw her younger self just standing there dumbfounded._

_Suddenly she heard a voice. "Frankie, wake up. C'mon. Don't make me bloody poor water on you."_

Frank gasped awake. She saw Liz standing above her holding out her hand. The one missing the pinky.

Frank took the hand to get up and followed Liz. A little dazed from the dream and depressed from seeing Liz and Newt separated like that. It's a shame that they probably don't remember each other.

Liz led Frank through the Forest to a window covered in ivy.

"Alright, Frank. Look through the bloody window. But be careful. The bugger might scare you silly."

Frank waited anxiously for whatever lay beyond the window looking out into the Maze. Finally she saw a light and heard a clicking sound. She then saw a giant slug like creature with mechanical appendages sticking out. It looked like a mechanical spider covered in goo and hair.

Frank shrieked and fell on her butt as the creature jumped at the window.

"That, Frank, is a Beast. Let's hope you never meet one. I know you heard what it did to Dani. We might have only been here for 3 months, but we have learned to never go near those things. We don't know what they can really do. Who bloody knows, Dani could have been lucky."

Frank nodded, stills little stunned from finally seeing a Beast.

"Alright, let's get you some breakfast and then we can go meet Belle and the Doctors."

After Frank had a delicious meal consisting of oatmeal and eggs, cooked by Laurel, Liz led her to the House.

"Belle?! Are you in here?" Liz called out.

"Back here!" Came a muffled shout from the back of the House.

Frank followed Liz into one of the rooms toward the back of the House. She then saw Belle searching through cabinets frantically.

"What's got you so frazzled, Belle?" Liz asked with Frank hot on her heels.

"Oh! Hey Liz, Frank. I just can't find the disinfectant! I'm sure Nat is going to cut his arm off one day and I just need it handy. He comes in here almost every day!" Belle said exasperated.

"Well, I'll put a note in the Cage for you since it will go down in about," Liz checked her watch, "10 minutes. Catch you later! And I'll pick you up after lunch Frankie!" Liz yelled as she jogged toward the Cage.

"Okay. I'm not sure what you can do since there are no patients, but you can start by organizing some medicines. Just put the bottles that treat the same things together." Belle said as she moved on to look for something else.

After a couple hours of Frank's complete boredom, she realized she did not want to be a Doctor. It was too slow.

Later, Liz came back and Frank eagerly followed her to lunch.

After lunch, Frank was given to Lacey and the Farmers. Once again, Liz left to do her second-in-command duties. Frank missed hanging out with Liz.

She felt like Liz was her only friend. No one cared about the Newbie, but Liz did. Liz wanted to make sure everyone was happy and welcomed.

Lacey appeared from behind a corn stalk.

"Oh! Hey Newbie! Did Liz drop you off to work with us?" She exclaimed happily.

"Yep. What do you need me to do?" Frank replied.

"You can just start by picking the ripe tomatoes. The ripe ones are the bright red ones. And then when you're done you can plant some of these seeds in the rows Cat already dug up."

"Okay." Frank complied after taking the basket and seeds from Lacey.

After Frank was done she was sweaty, hot, and exhausted. Being out in the sun planting crops was not her cup of tea.

* * *

><p>This continued on for the rest of the week.<p>

The Builders were not very fun and Frank managed to hammer her finger about a hundred times.

The Slicers were just disgusting and Frank managed to puke after Nat cut off the chicken's head and blood squirted on her face.

The Recorder job was just as boring as the Doctors. Maybe even more as it was just Link and he didn't really have a job until a Newbie came up with the supplies, which already occurred that month.

The Chefs was just a disaster. Frank managed to burn the toast and almost set fire to the Kitchen. Let's just say, Frank could probably burn water.

The last job left was a Runner. But she couldn't try out for the job. Liz said only the best get picked after they prove themselves.

Frank decided, she just needed to prove herself. She had this feeling that she was supposed to be a Runner. Like that was her destiny.

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update! I hope everyone had a Happy Holidays! Sorry the chapter is kind of slow but I wanted to get the jobs all over with and I did this chapter on my phone so it was hard to upload with breaks and italics. Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! I love y'all! Did y'all like Newt being featured in Frank's dream? Can y'all see foreshadowing going on? Next chapter will be what job Frank gets...for now!**

**Wafflelover06: I hope you are enjoying Frank!**

**Newtie: Did you like Newt and Liz? Newt's my favorite character and I felt like I needed to include that. Will Liz ever see Newt again?**


	7. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

**AN: 2 chapters in 2 days! WOW! Thank you all who reviewed last chapter! I love y'all so I just had to write the next chapter. I'm kind of getting into a block with how I want to get to the next plot twist, so it might be a bit slow! SO SORRY! But if you have any suggestions, feel free to review or PM me with your ideas!**

_Frank was older this time. Maybe 13 and she was with Liz and Dani eating lunch in the WICKED cafeteria._

_Dani was talking very adamantly about her calculus teacher and how cruel she was for making 13 year olds do calculus and advanced math. Dani had problems with focusing and WICKED had said she had ADD, which was not surprising. That's why she was so irked by the teachers, because they always punished her for it. Frank was only half listening to the story though because she was worried about Liz._

_Ever since Liz was separated from her brother, Newt, she had become depressed. She only talked when addressed to, ate very little, and tended to zone out a lot. Liz lost a lot of weight because of this and her health deteriorated. Frank noticed it was harder for her to complete the 3 miles in gym class every day because she was so weak._

_Frank was so worried that her friend would do something irrational. No, Liz couldn't possibly resort to that. Frank remembered that Newt had told her he would come back to find her and protect her. Liz couldn't possibly forget that. She needed to stay strong for Newt's sake; and Frank was going to make sure that reunion happened._

Frank awoke in the middle of the night. She had been getting these dreams every night since she arrived in the Haven. She came to recognize that they weren't dreams, but were in fact, memories.

Frank decided she should just wake up and walk around a bit because there was no use falling back asleep.

She quietly walked over to the Wall of Names. Dani had made Frank carve her name into the wall the first day. Frank smiled at the simplicity of carving a name into the wall, like she really mattered. But ironically she didn't matter because, in reality, she was just a rat in maze.

Frank traced over all the names. Suddenly a light flickered over her shoulder onto the wall, illuminating it. Frank jumped and turned around. It was Liz.

"Oh, hey Liz. What are you doing over here?" Frank asked. Her breathing still heavy from the scare she had earlier.

"I don't know. I had a weird dream and saw you get up, so I just decided to follow you." Liz said with a shrug.

"I had one, too." Frank replied.

"Really? Do you want to talk about it?" Liz asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm just really confused. I've just been getting these dreams lately, and they just seem so real, like…"

"Like memories." Liz finished for her.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Frank asked bewildered that Liz understood.

"I get them, too. Bits and pieces of flashbacks. I remember you, Dani, and a blonde boy." Liz said with a neutral expression.

Liz then continued talking with a disheartened look in her eye. "I remember a school. The word WICKED. And this feeling like I'm missing something, something a part of me."

Frank knew that look all too well. Liz still wasn't over her depression, even though she couldn't really remember why she was depressed. Since she couldn't remember Newt.

"Your brother." Frank answered. "I had a dream with you and Dani and a blonde boy who was your brother. His name was Newt and you were separated when you were 8 and he was around 10."

Liz looked shocked. She also looked so happy. "It seemed you remembered more than I did. Did he say anything?"

"Yes. He promised he would find you and come back to protect you. Most importantly, he told you to stay strong."

"I wish I remembered more of him." Liz said looking sad again. "Frank, do you think I could remember more? Do you think he'll find me?" Liz's lip started quivering as she tried to hold back the tears. She gave up and let them fall.

Frank hugged her and replied. "I'm sure he will. I'll make sure it happens."

Liz replied with a quiet thank you and dried her eyes.

"Laurel will be waking up soon for breakfast. Why don't we go get something to eat and then the Gathering will be called and you can get your job."

Frank nodded and followed Liz to the Kitchen.

After they ate Laurel's delicious meal, they headed to the Gathering where everyone was in attendance.

Dani stepped up on the little platform they had.

"Alright you idiots. As the leader, I call this Gathering to begin. Today's discussion, the Newbie's job. First up, Laurel."

"Sorry Frank, but the Chefs don't want you. No hard feelings but you almost burned down the Kitchen!" Laurel said with a chuckle, in which Frank did too, adding a meek sorry.

"Okay, Slicers. Nat?"

Nat stood up, "Nope. She threw up on me at the sight of blood, so… I think that explains enough."

"Alright, Max and the Builders?

Max stood and laughed, "I know I said I needed one, but I'm pretty sure it would not only put her in danger, but everyone else, too! So, no. Sorry Frank."

"Fair enough. Doctors?

Belle stood up. "She did fine with me. She seemed to know about medicine enough to organize them. So I would accept her."

"Okay we will take that into consideration. Next, Link?"

Link stood and shook his head. "The Newbie did fine as a Recorder, but there isn't much to do, so I don't think I will need a partner."

"That's understandable, thank you. Lastly, Farmers?"

Lacey stood and said, "Well, she is a hard worker and did everything I asked, so I wouldn't mind an extra hand."

"Okay. Is that all?" Dani asked while gazing the room. "Okay then. Liz and I will discuss and pick a job for Frank."

Frank sat in anticipation as she waited the verdict on her job. She really didn't care what she got because she knew she wanted to be a runner.

Dani and Liz turned back around.

Liz started speaking. "Okay, Frankie. Can you please come up here?"

Frank walked to the front and Dani looked at the Keepers.

"Can Belle please come up here." Dani announced. Frank wasn't super excited, but she knew it could have been worse.

Belle walked to the front and shook Frank's hand. "Glad to have a new Doctor. Welcome aboard."


	8. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

**AN: Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing! I love y'all and decided to post another chapter since I have the free time! I love writing about Liz and Newt's past, so that is going to be a major plot in the story. I also would like to know if anyone has suggestions with what I should do with your characters. If you don't review or PM me a suggestion, I'm going to assume I can write their fate however I want. So, I'm going to start off with a different POV! Don't worry because halfway it will switch back to Frank!**

**Liz POV**

After the Gathering, Frank went with Belle to the House to get properly trained for duties. Liz knew Frank didn't want to be a Doctor, but she remembered how miserable she was at dinner that night after working with the Farmers.

Since the day had pretty much just started, Liz went to fulfill her second-in-command duties. Which was pretty much nothing. Liz started with checking with Maddie on the Runners' progress before the doors opened. But, Maddie said she and Benji hadn't found the way out yet.

Maddie was very snarky and rude, but Liz didn't mind. She figured it was her way of coping with the situation of being trapped. But, it had been the same for 3 months. No progress. The only thing they knew about the Maze was that it changed at night and the Beasts came out at night. That was it.

Liz was starting to lose hope. She figured that if they couldn't find the exit to a bloody Maze in the time they had been there, there probably wasn't an exit. If there was, it was going to be really tricky to find.

But Liz knew that everyone else needed to have the hope. That was the only way to keep the fear and chaos to a minimum. The only people that knew were the Runners, Dani, and herself. Liz swore to secrecy, but it was hard to act like there was a solution when she knew there wasn't.

After meeting with Maddie, she went to go help Laurel cook lunch since she had nothing better to do.

Laurel was a nice girl. She knew that everyone was scared, but she wanted to cheer them up. She liked to see all the happy faces in line in the Kitchen. That's why she made the food to the best of her ability, which was really good. And she made desserts, to lighten the mood. Liz respected her ability to find happiness.

Liz was not so fortunate. She faked her happiness. She had to be strong for everyone else; care for everyone else. And after what Frank told her that morning, she had to be strong for her brother. For Newt.

Liz just wanted the night to come so she could force herself to remember. But it came agonizingly slow.

Soon the Doors were closing and everyone was given the 'Lights Out' order by Dani. Liz rushed to bed and thought about Newt before sleep consumer her, so she would hopefully remember.

_Liz saw two older people crying in their home. They were holding each other. The man comforting the woman. She then saw two more people dressed in hazmat suits holding two children. Two blonde children. A boy and a girl. The boy looked about 8 and the girl looked 6._

_The girl was crying and she noticed the boy was trying to hold back his tears._

_Liz realized that little girl was her. The boy must be Newt. And the two older people must have been her parents._

_The people in the hazmat suits started talking. "We're very sorry Mr. and Mrs. Donavan. Your children are very intelligent and their participation in our program could help find the cure and save the human race. We promise that Eliza and Zachariah will be in good hands with WICKED."_

_Liz noticed their names were different. Her flashback then fast forwarded to her and Newt sitting on a berg holding hands. Liz saw herself clinging onto her brother in fright and Newt trying to stay calm by breathing deeply, but Liz could also see the panic in his eyes and his hands trembling._

"_Okay, children. Your parents were not immune and will soon succumb to the Flare. With WICKED, you need to forget your past, you are the future and therefore you need to focus on that." A disgusting looking man said. He resembled more of a rodent than a human._

_He kept talking in his nasally voice. "So, you both must take new names. Eliza, you will become Elizabeth Ross. And Zachariah, your new name will be Isaac Newton. You must always go by these names."_

_She then noticed that her brother was speaking up. "I'm sorry sir, but my sister and I would like to keep our names because of our faith."_

_Liz noticed that those names were from the Bible. She smiled at how she remembered that._

"_Well, Isaac, we're sorry but you need to keep those names. If you would like, the names can be shortened to Liz and Newt. Those will be the only names you will remember, after all."_

_She saw Newt about to speak up again…_

Liz awoke with a gasp. She remembered more this time. She smiled at the fact that she knew her real name and finally saw her brother in a dream. But was saddened by the fact she was forcefully taken from her parents.

She only wished that she could see Newt right now. Know what he was doing. If he was alive and well. And she wished that he could know she was okay and was staying strong for him. If she only knew.

**Frank POV**

The next morning after Frank received her job, she woke up and met Belle in the House for training.

Working with Belle wasn't as bad as she thought. The Doctors weren't that boring. After all, Belle wasn't exaggerating when she said Nat made a visit every day with a new cut. That boy sure was clumsy. And Dani trusted him with a knife.

Frank shook her head at the thought. She definitely wouldn't trust him. He might slice his whole hand off one day!

After Belle taught her how to patch up his cuts, she properly went through all the medicines and what they did.

Belle was nice, a little intimidating at first, but once you got to know her she was very peaceful. She had quite a bit of patience, which was surprising to Frank. She seemed like the type that was easily annoyed.

Frank liked little Louie, too. Even though he was taller than her. He was kind of shy, but really opened up when Frank started asking him about being a Doctor. He seemed to love his job, and he was good at it, too. Blood didn't faze him and Frank found a new respect for the younger boy. He was really mature for his age. But she guessed that's what their situation would do to people. Force them to grow up too fast.

After she was dismissed for the day, Frank headed to the Kitchen for dinner. She found Liz and sat down next to her with a steaming plate of chicken and potatoes. Liz looked up, smiling.

"Hey Frankie! Long time no see, eh? How was working with Belle and Louie?"

"It was pretty good. Not as boring as I thought. Belle and Louie were nice. I think I'm getting the hang of the job." Frank replied.

"That's cool! I'm glad you're liking it. But I know, you want to be a Runner, don't you?" Liz said, whispering the last part.

"Yeah. I just need to find a way how. It feels like I need to do it. Like something's drawing me to it."

Liz nodded understandingly, "I get it. You want to have a purpose."

What Frank didn't know was what Liz knew, there was no escape. The Runners' goal, is just a lost cause.

Liz turned and whispered to Frank again. "I had another bloody dream last night. This time I remembered more. I remembered Newt and my parents and my real name. WICKED was taking Newt and I away from my parents to be a part of finding a cure, whatever that means, and some rat looking guy gave us new names."

Frank was on the edge of her seat, intrigued. "Well, what was your real name?"

"Eliza. And Newt's was Zachariah. We were named after people in the Bible." Liz said with a smile.

Frank smiled, too. Happy for her friend. Happy that she finally remembered Newt. Frank thought, _Maybe now that she really remembers Newt, she won't be depressed anymore. Maybe she'll be strong. Let's just hope that Newt will keep his promise._


	9. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

**AN: Sorry everyone that it's been awhile! I have just been so busy. So, I'm kind of in a block with how I want things to build up but I just thought of this and decided it was needed. So, I present to you a new POV, Maddie!**

Maddie POV

After the usual check-up with Liz that morning, still telling her nothing's changed, Maddie strapped on her runner's pack and her sneakers and ran off into the Maze with Benji.

Maddie liked Benji; he was handsome, as if he walked straight out of a magazine. He was a lot kinder than her, which was a nice contrast, but she could tell he would get agitated when she was rude to people. Especially Newbies. They were too curious and stupidified about being in the middle of a Maze, that they were just too annoying for Maddie.

As she was running, _left, right, left, right, cut vine, left, right,_ was the rhythmic pattern of her steps. She had figured that cutting vines off the walls would help her get back to the Haven before sunset, so she kept doing it, as it seemed it had been working. No use fixing something that isn't broken.

Maddie and Benji had split up today. Usually they ran together since they had no clue what was really out there, but today, Maddie took the next step in finding an exit and decided to deviate from the normal path she told Benji to take.

All Maddie wanted was a way out. She hated the stupid Maze, the stupid Haven, she hated everything. After she had talked with Liz, she could sense that Liz had lost hope. Liz was always cheerful and compassionate to every single person. Maddie was not, however. But when Maddie explained to Liz that there was no progress, every single morning, it seemed that Liz was far off. This morning, especially.

As Maddie was running she was thinking about the night before at dinner. As she had walked past the table consisting of the Newbie and Liz, she overheard a bit of their conversation. Something about Liz having a brother. Maddie figured other people had weird dreams, too, but Maddie thought hers were just that. Dreams.

However, hearing Liz talk about her brother, Maddie thought maybe they were really memories. In Maddie's dreams it was always some lady in a white lab coat and another girl that looked like the carbon copy of Maddie herself. She thought that must be her twin sister.

Maddie smiled at the fact she had a sister. Maybe she would see her again someday, maybe. If only she could find a way out of the freaking Maze!

Maddie pushed into a sprint as she reached a place where the Maze seemingly stopped for a bit. The corridors were wider and there was a number written on the wall. 4. Her and Benji had never run that far. Maybe this was the next step.

Maddie took out her booklet and wrote a 4 and mapped some of where she had run. She saw she had about an hour and a half until the Doors would close. She turned tail and sprinted back.

As the time ticked down, Maddie realized she wasn't going to make it. She just hoped Benji did. Maddie had always liked Benji, but only as a friend. As she ran as fast as she could, she thought about Dani, and Liz, and Benji. Those were her closest friends, since she couldn't really tolerate anyone else.

5 minutes. Maddie realized she had gotten quite lost, but was somewhere close to the Doors, from the way the corridors got shorter.

1 minute. Maddie accepted her fate and stopped, out of breath. Suddenly she heard footsteps moving in her direction. It was the idiot Newbie.

"C'mon! No one knows I'm in here but the Doors are about to close! We have to hurry!"

She grabbed my arm as I was in shock the Newbie somehow knew what she was doing. Funny thing was, the Newbie had left a trail of mud from her shoes in order to get back the Haven. _Smart cookie._ Maddie thought.

She heard the rumbling of the Doors about to close and it seemed the Newbie had kicked into another gear. Maddie pushed on behind her. They saw the Doors.

Maddie sprinted through the gap right as they closed after the Newbie.

"What the hell were you thinking Frank!" Liz yelled standing at the door. "One second I leave you with Belle, then I go in there and Belle said you left. I can't find you anywhere and then Louie said you went into the Maze! Are you out of your bloody mind! You could have bloody died you idiot!"

"Well I didn't. And I happened to save her life… so, you're welcome." She said turning to Maddie at the last part.

Maddie nodded thanks.

"Go ahead and put me in Jail then, Liz. I broke the rules, I know." Frank replied coolly.

"Wait." Maddie called out as they began to walk toward the Jail. "She saved my life. I had given up on getting back because I got lost. But she saved me. She shouldn't be punished for doing something right."

Liz turned around and gave Maddie a shocked look. Maddie never liked the Newbies, but she came to like Frank. She was brave, and smart, and Maddie decided then she should be a Runner.

"Okay, Maddie. Just hope Dani doesn't find out." Liz replied.

Maddie then noticed no one else was at the Doors waiting. They normally all were.

"Wait… where is everyone? Usually they're waiting by the Doors when they close, especially since I was so late getting back." Maddie asked confused.

Liz sighed with a solemn expression. "Dani got bit by a Beast today."

Maddie gasped. Not Dani, she was her best friend. Maddie had saved her life.

"What the heck does 'bit' mean?" Maddie asked incredulously.

"A Beast bloody poked her with this needle as she was walking past one of the Doors. It just rolled up, poked her and rolled back out into the Maze. So weird. Luckily, Belle found this syringe thing that said 'Beast Serum.' So we used it on Dani and she stopped thrashing. She's sleeping now, but we have no idea how long she's going to be out, if she'll live. So, we just have to wait." Liz said with a dreary face.

"Wow. So, you're in charge for the time being, I assume, Liz?" Maddie asked, relieved her friend was somewhat alright.

"Yep. At least I'm kind enough to listen to your opinion. So, Frank here won't be sentenced to Jail. But I'm calling a meeting in a few minutes, so go map and get some water and meet us in the House."

"Sure thing Liz. See you there. And thank you Newbie for saving my life, you're not so bad after all." Maddie said with a smile as she turned and jogged to the Runner's hut.


	10. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and my replies will be at the end of the chapter! I love y'all and thank you for the support! A lot has happened and the beginning of this chapter will be Dani's POV for the Changing and the rest will be in Frank's POV for the Meeting! Enjoy and please review, follow, and favorite if you like my story! It's very much appreciated!**

Dani POV

_Deserts. People ravaged with disease. Cranks. Fear. Sun flares. Destruction. Chaos. WICKED. Munies. _All these words flashed through Dani's mind after Belle had given her the injection of blue fluid. Dani's thrashing body went still and she could only feel numbness and her mind fading into unconsciousness.

_Dani was seated in an old subway car with what looked to be her mother and a boy she didn't look like. Dani looked around 8 years old and the same with the boy. Her mother was crying._

"_Don't cry sweeties. I love you both so much. Your father loved you both so much. I know he would be so proud of you if he were still here. And I know he is looking down on you and protecting you. He's in a better place, a safer place. And both of you will be, too. WICKED needs immunes and if you help them you could save everyone. You could save people like your father. Save them from doing something harmful, or self-harmful. Save me. I know I haven't told you, but I am slowly succumbing. I love you both very much, and you might not be able to save me, darlings, but you can save others in the future. I love you so much. Never forget that."_

_Dani saw people in hazmat suit come collect her younger self and the boy._

"_Danielle and Nicholas will be safe with us, ma'am." The people said._

_Her memories flashed to her and the boy sitting with a group of others in a lobby. She noticed Liz and a blonde boy holding hands. She saw what looked to be a younger Belle and Frank. Everyone was quiet until a nice older lady walked in the room._

"_Hello everyone. My name is Chancellor Ava Page. I hope you had safe travels to our facility. These will be your peers as you train at our headquarters. I wish everyone good luck and you should get to know each other."_

_When she walked out of the room, the blonde boy and Liz cautiously stood up and introduced themselves. The blonde boy looked around 8 years old and Liz around 6._

"_Hullo. I guess we'll go bloody first. My name is Newt and this is my sister Lizzy. I just turned 8 and my sister is 6 years old. We came from London." He spoke with a British accent and they both sat down._

_She then noticed the boy next to her stood up and motioned for her to do the same._

"_Okay. My name is Nick and I'm 8. This is my step-sister Dani, and she's 7-"_

"_7 and ½." The younger Dani cut Nick off._

"_Right. And we're from New York." Nick finished and sat back down._

"_I'm Frankie and this is my best friend Belle. We're both 6 and from Chicago." Said the younger Frank who looked perturbed at the whole 'meet and greet' idea. Dani found her younger self feeling the same way._

_Another memory popped up of her getting diagnosed with ADD._

_And another with a man who called himself A.D. Janson and resembled an ugly rat._

_She saw her step-brother drowning and being placed in the Maze of Group A. She saw the same with Newt and other boys._

_She saw girls getting thrown into a separate Maze and people studying._

_She then heard a conversation of sending up a third group as her younger self, who was probably around 15, eavesdropped around a corner. She overheard Chancellor Page say Group C. And she heard words like "miracle" and "extras."_

_Then she felt like she was drowning._

Frank POV

Everyone was gathered in the House for the Meeting that Liz called.

Frank could tell Liz was stressed out from being thrust into the leader position.

"Okay." Liz yelled, but nobody quieted.

"I SAID BLOODY OKAY. NOW EVERYONE SHUT YOUR BLOODY HOLES SO I CAN START THE MEETING!" Liz screamed, which scared everyone and they all fell silent.

Frank was shocked, as with everyone else. Liz was never the yelling type. She always tried to calm everyone down, and rarely raised her voice. Liz must have been really stressed.

"Thank you. I now call this Meeting to order. First thing on the agenda is Dani's 'bite.' We know the Beast pricked her and we can't afford anyone else going bloody crazy like she did. She was thrashing and yelling and we all know how it looked. To prevent that from happening to anyone else, I propose we make sure everyone, but Runners of course, stay at least 50 feet from the Doors at all times. If you are caught close to the bloody Doors, you will have to serve 2 days in Jail as punishment. That's my suggestion. Keepers, you may proceed with yours."

After going through all the Keepers, all of them agreed with Liz except for Max, who wanted to not have the rule at all, but he was outnumbered.

Liz spoke up again. "Okay, that's decided. The new rule will be in effect starting now. And Link, since your job is about keeping records, you can keep tabs on the Doors and who goes near them."

Link nodded.

"Okay. That's all I have for now. Do any of the Keepers wish to bring up a new matter?"

Frank saw Maddie raise her hand.

Liz nodded for her to speak and Maddie rose from her chair.

"Okay. Today I ran further than Benji and I have gone before. I found a new section of the maze. There was a number 4 on the wall and the corridors were larger. So, I think we're closer to an exit. And, I nominate to have the Newbie be a Runner."

At that everyone's expressions changed from shock to outrage. Everyone was yelling that the Frank shouldn't be one because she was just the Newbie. But Maddie spoke up in her defense.

"I almost got lost today and I would not be here if it weren't for the Newbie. She was smart, fast, and careful. All good qualities for a Runner." And she sat back down.

Liz wore a smirk, like she knew that was going to happen.

"Okay. I second that motion. Therefore, starting from tomorrow, Frank, you are officially a Runner. Meeting dismissed." Liz said and everyone filed out of the House except for Liz, Maddie, and Frank.

"Thank you guys! I really wanted to be a Runner!" Frank exclaimed excitedly.

"No problem. I know how much you bloody wanted it." Liz replied with a smile and she walked out of the House to go to sleep in her normal spot by the Farm under the stars.

"Thank you for saving my life. Making you a Runner was the least I could do." Maddie said.

"You're welcome. And that is more than enough, thank you." Frank replied with a smile.

"Alright, then. You might want to hit the sack because you're going to have a big day ahead of you because I need to train you for the Maze." Maddie said as she started to head for the doors of the House.

Frank noticed that Max and Janey must have finished the House's fourth wall and roof since Frank had gotten to the Haven. She must have not seen it before since she rarely paid attention.

"Okay. Goodnight Maddie."

"Night, Newbie. See you early in the morning."

And Frank smiled. A genuine smile for the first time as she walked to her spot by the Forest. She was finally a Runner. Finally, she had a purpose. And the ability to fulfill her destiny.

**AN: I'll try to update as soon as I can, so it maybe that I update on Monday? At least I'll try to. And if you have suggestions, remember to review or PM me! I like when I get feedback so I can know what I did well on and what I need to improve on! Thanks!**

**Scarlett the second: Thank you! I hope I did Maddie's POV how you imagined it! And I hope you liked Maddie during the Meeting!**

**Theevilsquiddancer: I hope you don't eat my soul (: and I made sure Liz said bloody a lot since Newt does! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**AsgardianGrizzly: Thank you for all your support! And I hope you enjoyed Dani's memories during the Changing! And I made sure to include Nick!**

**Mazerunnerlover2002: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last!**

**Stargazer-Dreamcatcher01: Thank you! You'll have to wait and see how Dani will turn out after she wakes up! And I'm glad you notice how the characters are so different, and that's a thanks to all the different and wonderful OC submissions I received!**


	11. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

**AN: Thank y'all for all the support! I promised a chapter on Monday, so here it is. Starting with Belle POV and switching to Liz POV later. I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I don't want to spoil anything but I may have cried at the end when I was writing this!**

Belle POV

Belle was patching up Nat's hand again since he cut the tip of his finger off. It honestly wasn't that bad, but Belle was afraid it was going to end up being his whole finger the next time.

Belle the whole time was keeping an eye on Dani. After the episode of thrashing, Dani looked like she was dead. Belle would think that, except for the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

When Nat left, Belle took a rag and dabbed Dani's sweaty forehead. Her face was contorted in pain and suddenly she gasped and her eyes flew open.

Belle shrieked and dropped the rag in surprise.

Dani kept repeating gibberish, but Belle heard Liz and Frank somewhere in there. She ran to fetch Liz since the other was out in the Maze.

Belle found her with Lacey at the Farms.

"Liz! Liz! Hurry, Dani's awake and calling for you!" Belle exclaimed flustered.

Liz immediately stopped what she was doing and ran after Belle back to the House.

Liz POV

When Belle called her name and told her the news, Liz was ecstatic. She wouldn't have the pressure of leading anymore and she was thankful her friend was okay and alive.

Liz ran in behind Belle to see Dani sitting up in bed and was drinking water. Louie took the cup and left the House so they could have some privacy.

"Hullo Dani. How are you doing? I thought you bloody died on me! Left me alone with all the stress! I can't believe you bloody thought you could leave me!" Liz started yelling and sobbing because she was so relieved Dani was okay, yet frazzled, which made her easily angered.

"Well hello to you too, Liz. Glad to see you missed me so much." Dani said with a smirk.

Liz chuckled and gave her friend a hug.

"Belle, could you give us a moment?" Dani asked the Doctor, who responded with a smile and exited the House.

"Really, how are you feeling?" Liz asked with sincerity.

"I've been better. But I have to say, that experience was definitely something different." Dani said with a shudder.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Liz asked confused.

"After the Beast pricked me and the episode I had, I started seeing images of a chaotic world. I think the world is lost. It's dangerous out there. Crazy people and deserted towns and this thing called the Flare. It was awful. But after the injection of whatever the heck Belle found, I saw things. I think they were memories. I remember most things. Some went a little fuzzy when I woke up, but I remember this organization called WICKED. They were experimenting on us. Testing our brains and will-powers. I saw you and your brother. My step-brother. Our brothers were placed in a different Maze just like ours. Theirs is the main group, with all boys, along with a group filled with just girls. The only thing different was that we are just extras. I remember some important lady saying that we were the 'miracles' because we stand no chance of succeeding in the tests. This whole thing is just some big experiment. It makes me so angry that they could treat us like this. Separate siblings and take children away from their families. We need to prove ourselves. Make that lady regret ever underestimating us. We are going to beat those other stupid groups and be the first ones to escape the freaking Maze. We are going to blow everyone else out of the water."

Liz was shocked at the new information from Dani, but agreed nonetheless.

"Alright, then. What do you suggest we do? It certainly changes things now that we know it's just a buggin' experiment."

"I think we should stay out in the Maze at night and see if we can get a different view of things. See if there is an exit. See what the Beasts really do out there. Maybe kill a few as payback, because I know I want revenge for making me go through the Changing."

"Easy, Dani. I know you want payback. And I do, too. I need to get out and find my brother, but we can't go out and risk our bloody lives fighting the Beasts! We're not ready. We only have 15 people, and most of them don't even know how to hold a weapon or fight! We have to think this through rationally before we take extreme measures."

"Okay, okay. Tomorrow, I want everyone to start training for combat. Have Maddie and Benji teach everyone after dinner, every day. We can ask for volunteers who want to explore the Maze at night, and when we reach 20 in numbers, I say we try?" Dani asked.

"Why are you asking me? You're the leader." Liz looked on her friend skeptically.

"I feel different. I feel like I'm not thinking through everything. I mean you heard what I said right? Since when do I ever jump into anything? It's like I'm two different people now." Dani said and looked like she was about to cry.

Liz hugged her again and spoke calmly. "You're fine. You're alive. And you're not going crazy and turning bloody bipolar. You're just overwhelmed. If you want I can lead for now and you can take it back whenever you're ready."

"That sounds good. Thanks Liz, for being such a good friend. You always have been from the beginning."

"I know. I know." Liz replied.

And with that, Liz watched as Dani fell back into unconsciousness as sleep consumed her.

When Liz was sure Dani was asleep, she walked into the Kitchen for dinner.

"How's Dani?" Laurel asked.

"She'll live. She told me I'm still the leader for a while. I think she's just a little shaken up. But she'll be okay. Could you go up and give her some food after dinner?" Liz asked the kind cook.

"Yeah, sure! Anything to help!" Laurel replied happily.

When Liz sat down, Frank immediately bombarded her with questions about Dani.

"Bloody hell, Frank. Can you let me at least eat first? I'm starving!" Liz said exasperatedly.

"Sorry." Frank mumbled.

After Liz finished the chicken and soup she told Frank about what Dani had said, and recounted every detail.

"Wow. I'm sure Maddie would give people lessons. I know Benji would. He will do anything to help and Maddie will do anything for Dani." Frank assured her blonde friend.

"No doubt they will. I'm just worried. We're not even remotely close to finding a way out. I think we need to increase our studying of the maps, ten-fold. We need all the help we can get. So at the Meeting tomorrow, I'm thinking about having everyone after dinner do training and for an hour after lunch, start studying maps and seeing if we can find any patterns or clues. What do you think?" Liz asked her friend.

Liz really trusted Frank with that kind of stuff. She just felt like she needed someone to share the burden with because she knew her back would break if she carried it by herself.

"I think that's genius! Why haven't we thought of that before?!" Frank exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't know, but we'll tell everyone tomorrow. Could you ask Maddie and Benji about the training for me? I'm going to sleep. I'm just so bloody exhausted." Liz said as she waved good night to Frank and walked to her sleeping bag near the Farms.

As Liz stared at the stars she started thinking about what it was like before WICKED. If her and Newt were like normal siblings. Did they fight about stupid stuff? Did they love each other but show it in that annoying way? Did they go to school and play on the playground? Did they go outside and play tag with the neighborhood kids?

She kept wondering until she fell asleep.

_Liz had to have been around 13 years old. She was running laps around the track, when suddenly she was pulled by the arm out into the hallway and a large hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream and attract attention._

_She looked up and saw no other than Newt._

"_Oh my gosh. Newt! I miss you so much! What are you doing? We can't be seen together! They'll kill us!" Liz said in a frightened tone as she hugged her brother._

"_It's okay. I made sure no one followed me. I just had to see you one more time." Her brother said with tears in his eyes._

"_What do you mean one more time?"_

"_Liz, when they took me away when we were little, I thought I would never see you again and I told you I'd find you and protect you. I want you to know that I plan on keeping my promise. I'm being thrown into the Maze in two days. I'll be one of the originals in Group A. I won't remember anything with the Swipe and I wanted to see you one more time before I forget. But I'm letting you know I won't break my promise. I'll find some way to get back to you. I love you so much."_

_After Newt finished, he started sobbing and clutched Liz so hard she couldn't breathe. It was as if he were to let go, then she would disappear forever. But Liz didn't mind. She hugged back with the same force and lifted her brother's chin to look at her own tear stained face._

"_I know you won't be able to forget me forever. Our bond is too strong for us to forget. I trust you to never forget me. I believe in you. And I'll be waiting for you. I love you Zach." Liz said with a small smile as she used her brother's real name._

"_I love you too Eliza. Goodbye." And with that Newt ran off back down the hallway and out the door to the other facility, leaving Liz on the floor crying._


	12. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's kind of just a filler chapter. I'm super sorry but I hope you like it! Just letting you know, but next update should find the introduction of a new Newbie! Just bear with me until we get into the action! Sorry again and please review! I love constructive criticism because I always want to get better. Thanks!**

Maddie POV

After Frank told Maddie about the training idea, Maddie reluctantly agreed. She was only doing it because Dani was her friend. But, she was not looking forward to teaching the stupid kids how to fight a Beast.

The next morning, they had a Meeting that Liz called, since she was the new leader.

"Alright, everybody. The Meeting has begun. We have a lot to talk about and I need everyone to keep bloody quiet while I get through everything. After each matter is discussed, Keepers may speak up. First thing of order is Dani is awake and well. She asked me to stay the leader for now because she doesn't feel right, but when she is ready she will take over again. Any objections?"

Maddie looked around and no one disagreed to the blonde, brace-faced girl. Maddie had always liked Liz because she was so calm, yet able to keep things ordered.

"Thank you. Next, Dani has asked me to propose an idea. First, I need to give you some important information that Dani enlightened me on. The Maze, the Haven, all of it is an experiment. WICKED is testing us and 2 other groups to find an escape. There is an all boy group, an all girl group, and us. Supposedly, we are the unimportant group that was thrown together for the heck of it and they're not expecting us to bloody succeed. So, we are going to prove those bloody Creators wrong. We are going to put all effort into escaping this place. Therefore, the proposal is that Maddie and Benji are going to train everyone to fight because when we reach 20 people, we are going to ask for volunteers to spend a night in the Maze and see if we can find any clues. You don't have to go bloody risking your life now, but later, if you have enough courage, we will forever be grateful for your bravery. What do the Keepers think?"

Maddie raised her hand since everyone else sat in shock.

"I think it's a great idea. Let's put the pedal to the metal and make something happen. Take the freaking fight to the stupid Creators. I want everyone to know that training is going to be rough. And unless you want to die when we make our escape, I suggest you pay attention and work hard, because I won't put up with slackers."

Everyone shook their head in understanding to the edgy girl with choppy platinum blonde hair. With that Maddie sat back down with a smug look. Everyone was always too scared to contradict her, and she knew that.

Liz nodded. "Okay then. The training will begin tonight after dinner. Lastly, if we want a chance to escape, I think we need to start studying the maps more. Those, I believe, are the buggin' key to finding our way out. So, everyone after lunches, for an hour every day, will study the maps and look for patterns that could be useful. And, that is not up for question. That concludes the Meeting; everyone is dismissed and please go back to your jobs."

Everyone filed out and Maddie dreaded tonight after dinner because there was no way this rag tag group could put up a fight against the Beasts. But she couldn't say it.

Later that night, everyone gathered around the Cage for lessons.

After Maddie and Benji taught them how to hold a spear and spar, they paired the Haveners up and had them fight each other.

Maddie walked around and observed. Belle was probably the best. In fact, Belle used to be a Runner with Maddie and Benji, until she got chased by a Beast and messed up her leg. She was sparring Frank, and the couple did well, so Maddie moved on.

The worst couple was Cat and Rita. Both were weak Farmers since Cat was so young and Rita was so short. Maddie told each of them to have a firmer grip on the spear and moved on.

Maddie rubbed her face in frustration at the pathetic excuse of an army. She just hoped their next Newbies were stronger and more skilled.

Frank POV

Maddie had told her and Belle that they did well during training and could start helping others next time. And she appreciated that Maddie had faith in her to help teaching.

That night, Frank settled in her sleeping bag and started wondering. Finally it hit her. She had been there for around a month and a new Newbie would be there soon. Frank smiled, knowing she had lasted a month. And with that she fell into a, for once, dreamless sleep.


End file.
